(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of purification for isolating albumin conjugates from a solution comprising both albumin conjugates and unconjugated albumin.
(b) Description of Prior Art
WO 95/10302 and WO 99/24074 describe the formation of conjugates of albumin wherein the molecule of interest has a reactive functionality coupled thereto that is adapted to covalently bond to albumin, thus forming a conjugate. These conjugates can be formed in vivo, but they can be formed in vitro as well. The formation of the conjugate in vitro involves the addition of a molecule coupled to a reactive functionality to a solution of albumin. The primary end products from this reaction are unconjugated albumin, the albumin conjugate and the unreacted molecule coupled to the reactive functionality.
It would be highly desirable to be provided with a method for purifying albumin conjugate from a solution comprising albumin conjugate and unconjugated albumin.